


After the interruption

by Tonxi



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Waverly comes to visit Nicole one day after Willa's interruption in the shed...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all  
> I'm not a native speaker, so be kind when realizing any faults :)  
> Hope you like it!

Waverly was sitting on some boxes in the shed while Nicole stood to the wall watching her. Waverly stared into nothingness, thinking. The last few days had been too much to process and even if the wound on her rips was only small, it had weakened her somehow. Or maybe it had shown her just how vulnerable she was. Nonetheless, she was happy to have her sisters back, mostly she was happy to have Wynonna back. She still had to warm up to Willa being back after so many years. It wasn’t making things easier that she had jumped at Nicole’s throat earlier who had just been trying to help. Waverly had let her put on the unction every time without saying anything about Willa being furious about it. She had loved Nicole’s tender touch and care too much to do so.

Now Nicole stood a few meters away from her, looking at her worryingly and probably even a bit hurt that Waverly had sent her away earlier. Waverly loved having Nicole near to her but at the moment she couldn’t think about anything to say to her.

“I’m exhausted”, she sighed instead, thinking that the truth might be a good start. As she had expected, this snapped Nicole back into action.

“Hey”, Nicole said gently, slowly walking over to her. She sat down behind her onto the box Waverly was sitting on and pulled back her hair gently to be able to kiss her on the neck. Waverly pulled her head away slightly. She didn’t even know exactly why she was doing it. Perhaps she wanted to show Nicole that she was in pain.

Nicole looked at her, her eyes full of concern.

“I know, baby”, she whispered, her voice so warm and full of understanding that Waverly could hardly believe she could be such a badass cop sometimes. Nicole pulled back Waverly’s hair again to kiss her on this spot right under her ear. This sent a chill through all of her body and she couldn’t resist anymore, more importantly, she didn’t want to resist anymore. The kiss had triggered something in Waverly that made her forget her worries for the moment and turn towards her girlfriend who kissed her gently on the cheek.

Waverly took Nicole’s face into her slightly shaking hands and kissed her on the mouth slowly. Nicole was kissing back with more and more vigour, embracing her and Waverly barely noticed her hands sliding down Nicole’s sides to pull her woolly sweater over her red haired head. Their lips lost contact for a moment and Nicole looked questioningly into Waverly’s eyes who mumbled a fast “Yeah” to make her understand that it was okay for her if Nicole mirrored her. Losing no time, Nicole kissed her again before pulling Waverly’s blouse over her head quickly. Waverly stroked back her hair that had come down to her face during the process, letting herself be pulled nearer by Nicole whose kisses were growing more demanding. Waverly herself could hardly think straight at the moment which was probably better, otherwise she would have been as nervous as during her first time all over again. And you couldn’t really have called that a success.

“Shit”, mumbled Nicole shortly after Waverly had felt her hands wandering up her thighs. Waverly looked at her confused and turned towards the door where Nicole was staring at Willa who had been walking in on them, looking not nearly as shocked and embarrassed as Waverly felt.

“Sorry”, Willa said, frozen to the ground. Waverly grabbed her shirt and pulled it up to her chest to cover herself.

“Wow, Wynonna never said anything about you being… a… a gay”, stuttered Willa. Waverly wished she would just turn and leave them at that. “Jeez, you haven’t told her.”

No she hadn’t and Nicole was probably not too thrilled about that.

“I have to go”, said Nicole, jumping off the box. “Call me later”, she added softly to Waverly and walked out while pulling her sweater back on, but not before giving Willa a contemptuous look.

Willa didn’t seem to be very perturbed by this. She walked over to Waverly, stating: “Wynonna probably would be very pissed if she found out you didn’t tell her something like this, wouldn’t she?”

***

“I’m sorry about Willa yesterday”, Waverly said the moment Nicole had opened the door to her small flat.

“Not everything she does is you fault, Wave”, Nicole answered, letting her pass into the warm living room. Waverly still felt pretty stupid about the embarrassing scene the day before. She hesitated, looking at Nicole who was looking back at her, examining her face.

“And I’m sorry I haven’t told Wynonna yet”, she added looking down to her wholly cap in her hands. “I… I just have to get used to all this myself and… with everything going on right now I kind of…”, she tried to explain. Nicole had walked over to her taking the cap and throwing it onto the sofa carelessly.

“Relax, Wave”, she said, looking directly into Waverly’s eyes. “I don’t expect you to stand onto a roof and shout the news out to the whole town.” Waverly looked at her thankfully although she could feel a ‘but’ coming.

“Just as long as you tell me when you can’t do this at all”, added Nicole quietly. “Because every moment with you makes me fall more for you.”

Waverly’s mouth had gone very dry. Nicole was still looking at her with those honest beautiful eyes. Waverly couldn’t say aloud yet how she was feeling, but it was way beyond anything she had ever experienced. Instead she pulled Nicole close to kiss her. Nicole apparently had not seen this coming because she lost her balance and fell with Waverly onto the sofa.

Giggling, Nicole said: “You know, that reminds me of the day you came marching into the station.”

“You’re right”, answered Waverly smiling at Nicole on top of her. “But your sofa is more comfortable.”

“Glad to hear it”, she said grinning at Waverly in this totally cheeky way that only Nicole could. “Then we might continue where we left off yesterday?”, she suggested and Waverly’s heart began to beat even faster. Apparently Nicole had noticed, because she leaned back a bit to give Waverly some space, looking at her a bit concerned.

“Wave, we don’t have to do anything you are not up to yet”, Nicole said softly. “Giving your reaction earlier I just thought that…”

“No, no, it’s not that”, Waverly interrupted her girlfriend, sitting up and getting rid of her coat. This whole situation reminded her more and more of the talk in Nadley’s office three weeks ago. “I want to do this, but I don’t want anything weird between us and this… situation yesterday…”

“… was weird”, Nicole finished the sentence for her. “But that wasn’t my fault nor yours, so just forget about it. And if I interpreted your kiss right, you will tell Wynonna when you’re ready. As long as it doesn’t take you a year, I’m totally okay with it.”

Waverly looked at her thankfully. She couldn’t believe how understanding Nicole was in all of this. This city and especially her family was crazy, but Nicole didn’t seem to care as long as she could be with her.

“I’ve been where you are now, Wave, remember?”, Nicole added because Waverly hadn’t said anything. “I know how you feel.”

“I honestly doubt that”, mumbled Waverly without thinking, which made Nicole laugh and pull her near to her. “That is all I need to know”, she whispered, their faces just inches apart. “You just tell me when you’re ready.”

Waverly wasn’t sure if Nicole meant the telling friends or the sex thing, but she assumed both. Being that near to Nicole still made her whole body tickle and her heart flutter. She felt like a stupid teenager and wondered if anything she had ever experienced before had been the real thing. But she was determined to find out about that rather sooner than later, so she started kissing Nicole. First slowly and gently then accelerating while pulling Nicole on top of her. It felt just as amazing as it had in Nadley’s office. She hadn’t known then where to put her hands and she didn’t now, because her hands were wandering all over Nicole hungrily. She could feel her grinning into the kiss, probably because she was thinking just the same thing. To occupy Nicole’s mind with something else, Waverly pulled at her sweater. This gesture was enough to make Nicole get rid of the thing before kissing her again, moving one of her hands slowly under Waverly’s shirt. Her body reacted instantly to this skin on skin contact and an ache was wandering from her stomach further and further down. Waverly got rid of her shirt so that their bare bellies were touching when Nicole came back down to resume the kissing.

Waverly couldn’t think straight as Nicole pushed one of her legs between hers. They had both begun to pant more and more and Waverly couldn’t help but putting one of her legs around Nicole, beginning to move her hips slowly. As she had never done this with a girl before she didn’t really know what to do and just went with the feeling. According to Nicole’s reactions however she was doing just the right thing because she had given a soft moan. This time it was Waverly who grinned into the kiss. However, this didn’t last too long because Nicole had started to move her leg against Waverly’s centre which made her inhale loudly. With shaking hands, Waverly tried to open Nicole’s jeans who came to her aid, getting rid of the cloth quickly. While doing so, they had lost the close contact for a bit but instead of lying back down on her, Nicole had slid down on the ground so that she was kneeling before the sofa, and had pulled Waverly with her so she was sitting on the edge of the sofa, Nicole between her legs. Nicole’s head was now level with her breasts and she pulled Waverly closer. She slowly started kissing her there while moving her hands up and down her thighs, letting them wonder higher and more inwards with every stroke.

When Nicole touched Waverly right between the legs for the first time, she did so very lightly and teasingly, but it was enough to cause Waverly to pull her closer and into a hungry kiss. As they pulled apart, Nicole looked at her questioningly while placing her warm hands on Waverly’s hips.

“Just get rid of the damn thing”, murmured Waverly between two breaths and Nicole pulled down the trousers with skilful hands. She then resumed the stroking of Waverly’s thighs while Waverly had to control herself in order to not shake too badly. She was pretty sure she would be able to finish just from this when Nicole kissed her way down from her neck to her breasts. Waverly couldn’t stand the lack of contact anymore, so she decided to try and pull Nicole back onto the sofa again. This plan failed however because Nicole got up and lifted Waverly up with her, placing her hands on her bottom to support the weight and walked over to the bedroom. As Waverly had taken the chance to kiss her, Nicole had difficulties navigating and they crashed into dresser in the hallway.

“Sorry”, she mumbled into the kiss but Waverly didn’t care. She had placed her legs around Nicole and enjoyed the close contact of their bodies while Nicole continued their way into the bedroom. She lowered them both down onto her bed and Waverly lost no time in pulling her as close as she could again, one of her legs now between Nicole’s.

As lust had taken over Waverly’s thoughts, she overcame her fear and opened Nicole’s bra. Nicole threw the thing carelessly onto the ground and gave a small surprised laugh when Waverly rolled them over so that she was on top.

“You sure, you’ve never done this before?”, Nicole breathed, grinning at her.

“Well I obviously have done _it_ before, but not with a girl… or woman…”, she answered, nervousness coming back with this conversation. She actually stopped breathing when Nicole slowly opened her bra. She had probably noticed because she rolled them over again rather carefully and took Waverly’s face into both her hands. She looked directly into her eyes with a mixture of tenderness and lust. Waverly looked back and started to breathe again. All of a sudden she was aware of Nicole’s bare breasts on her body. She could actually feel her hardened nipples and so she pulled away her bra herself. Nicole had never stopped looking into her eyes during the process but somehow Waverly didn’t feel exposed. She realised how much she trusted her. It nearly frightened her.

Nicole seemed to be waiting for Waverly to continue and she took it as a sign of not wanting to push her. She let her hands wander Nicole’s back up and down slowly. At this, Nicole closed her eyes and actually bit her lips. This turned Waverly on so much that she kissed her hungrily. Apparently, Nicole had been waiting for exactly that. She pulled one of Waverly’s legs around herself and started moving her hips slowly. With only her underwear on, Waverly could feel every motion and she could not supress a soft moan. Nicole’s kisses had wandered down to her neck and she had taken Waverly’s hands into hers, their fingers entangled. The kisses continued further and further down and as Nicole’s mouth closed around one of her nipples, Waverly arched her back in pleasure. Nicole gave a soft laugh at this reaction, evidently enjoying herself.

Waverly noticed that she had lost control over her body when Nicole let one of her hands wander down her side and into her panties. Waverly pushed her hips against the warm hand in reflex, inhaling sharply and clawing into Nicole’s back. Nicole had hesitated for a second but then continued to slide her hand further in. Waverly could feel how wet she must be by the apparent ease with which Nicole’s finger moved over her centre. With her free hand, Waverly pulled Nicole’s face upwards and kissed her eagerly. When Nicole actually moved one of her fingers into her, she accidentally bit on her lips.

“Sorry”, she mumbled breathless as she was nearly gasping now. Nicole really knew what she was doing, thought Waverly, moving slowly in and out while using her thumb to resume the stroking a bit further up. Nicole was accelerating the intervals further and further and Waverly wrapped both her arms and legs around her, feeling the orgasm coming. When Nicole suddenly slowed down but pressed exactly that point every time she pushed inside, Waverly shuddered all over and actually bit into Nicole’s shoulder in order not to shout out.

Nicole didn’t seem to mind, because she was kissing her cheek softly, but not removing her finger yet. Waverly was trying to steady her breathing, closing her eyes because she felt a bit dizzy.

“So, I take it, a ‘boy man’ never made you feel that way?”, whispered Nicole teasingly and Waverly chuckled. As Nicole pulled her hand out, it sent a small afterwave through Waverly’s body. A few seconds they were just lying there on top of each other until Waverly had caught her breath a bit and remembered that they were not done yet. New to this girl on girl thing, she tried to figure out what to do next, when Nicole said softly: “You don’t have to do anything.”

“But I want to”, Waverly answered. “It’s not fair that you get all the fun.”

Nicole laughed and lifted her head to look at her. Waverly rolled them around and took the courage to sit up to be able to look at Nicole’s whole body. This of course meant that Nicole could look at hers as well but when she saw her awed and hungry look, she lost all shame at grinned down at her.

“You’re beautiful”, Nicole said quietly and looked into her eyes. “I have to admit I could not lose the vision of you in that wet shirt.”

Waverly chuckled. Nicole was just the right balance between fun and sexy, hot and tender.

“As I don’t have any shirt at hand right now, you’ll have to contend yourself with this”, she answered cheekily.

“Oh, I can live with that”, she said grinning up at Waverly who bent down and whispered into her ear: “So as I have never done this before, I think I will have to run some tests as to what you like.”

This was already enough to quicken Nicole’s breath in anticipation and Waverly smiled while starting to massage her breasts. They were full and tight and exactly the right fit for her hands. Waverly watched Nicole’s face for every reaction. She had closed her eyes and had tilted her head slightly backwards. Waverly lowered down her face to Nicole’s right nipple and started to carefully suck at it. Her body’s reactions showed that she seemed to like it so Waverly continued for a bit before moving further down and kissing her way over the belly to Nicole’s panties. There Waverly caressed the skin right under the waistband with her fingers. Nicole pushed against her in apparent pleasure and placed her hands in Waverly’s hair.

With this gesture an idea struck her. She had planned to imitate what Nicole had done with her before, but she was curious and daring enough to try something else. She slowly pulled down Nicole’s panties over her long legs and threw them away. Hesitating for a second, she then placed soft kisses under Nicole’s belly button, wandering further down with each kiss. While doing so, she stroked Nicole’s thighs and was pleased to hear her breath quicken more and more.

When her kisses had reached Nicole’s centre, she pushed her legs apart rather carefully. Nicole spread her legs willingly and Waverly placed a kiss exactly between her legs. At this, Nicole threw her head back which caused Waverly to start to slowly lick her with her tongue. It tasted slightly salty but not unpleasant and it smelled a lot better than she had anticipated. Beginning to like the feeling of Nicole on her tongue, she began to move more quickly and put more pressure on her. This caused Nicole to actually moan in pleasure. Waverly smiled and placed one of her hands on Nicole’s left breast to massage it. She moved her other hand from Nicole’s right thigh upwards and pushed first one then two fingers into her, pausing for a fraction of a second.

“God- “, breathed Nicole and gripped the blanked with both hands. Waverly resumed the licking and started to move her two fingers slowly in and out. She noticed happily that Nicole was very wet and apparently tried not to move too much against her with her hips. Waverly heard that Nicole’s breath was quickening, so she accelerated her tempo too and it wasn’t long before Nicole arched her back and gave a muffled scream. Waverly could feel the pounding around her fingers and understood why Nicole hadn’t removed her fingers right away before. But she had to when Nicole was pulling her upwards to lie on top of her to kiss her softly. Waverly was enjoying the warmth of her body beneath her and grinned stupidly into the kiss.

“I actually don’t have a witty comment to make”, said Nicole, laughing quietly.

“I take that as a compliment”, answered Waverly, smiling down at Nicole who was stroking through her gorgeous red hair with one hand.

“You should”, she replied, grinning up at her. “But I don’t really believe that you’ve never done this before.”

Waverly laughed loudly and then said cheekily: “I have done it a hundred times – in my mind.”

“Oh you have?”, asked Nicole, her eyes widening curiously. “What else have you done there?”

“You’ll have to find out about that another time”, Waverly answered, winking at Nicole. “I’m honestly too exhausted right now.”

“Exhausted like yesterday?”, Nicole asked boldly and got herself up on her elbows. Waverly laughed and replied: “No, exhausted like ‘I want to sleep in your arms right now’.”

Nicole grinned, put one arm around Waverly and pulled her down so that her head was resting on her shoulder.

“I like the sound of that”, Nicole said softly and pulled a blanket over them. “I think I had my training for today.”

“I like it to have a trained badass cop, you know”, Waverly stated sleepily.

“And I like it to have a wet-shirted waitress”, answered Nicole grinning. Waverly wanted to slap her for that but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. It was way too comfortable right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, as always :)
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
